Wormtail
by Green Eggs and Ham
Summary: In the midst of Lily and James's time at Hogwarts, one of James's friends might not quite be on his side after all...
1. Transformations

Wormtail

Chapter 1

Transformations

There was complete silence in the third year boys' dormitory, which was unusual, because, for the most part, the room had been in a state of constant chaos ever since the current residents had first entered. But today, the boys sitting in the dormitory were actually doing their homework. Or at least, that was how it appeared.

Peter Pettigrew put down his quill and looked up at two of his best friends in the entire world, who, at the moment, were buried under a pile of books. "Remind me again why I have to write your potions essays for you," he said with a hint of bitterness.

James chuckled. "Believe me, we're not too happy with having our essays written by you either, but it's necessary."

Peter smiled uneasily as Sirius burst into laughter next to him. After he had sufficiently recovered, Sirius said, "Peter, it's not like you're the only one working. If we want to help Remus, we're all going to have to pull our own weight. And you _do _want to help Remus, don't you?"

Peter nodded quickly.

Satisfied with Peter's response, Sirius turned back to his pile of books, but James moved closer to Peter, and lowered his voice, saying, "Becoming Animagi isn't easy. It takes a lot of research, and the magic we have to learn isn't easy. We're working on this harder than we've worked on anything ever before, and in order to get as much done as we are, we need someone to cover the not-so-important stuff."

James also turned back to the enormous pile of books behind him, and once again the boys were enveloped in silence. But as Peter started on the next sentence of James' potions essay, he couldn't help wondering why one of them couldn't do the _not-so important stuff_, and let him help out with the real work.

* * *

It was a few more weeks before the research was actually complete, and the boys, including Remus, were gathered in their dormitory again, nervously excited about what they were about to attempt. 

James took a deep breath to steady himself. "Ok mates, who wants to go first?" No one said anything. Laughing uneasily, and taking another deep breath, James said, "Well, I guess that's me then…"

Picking up his wand, he closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could on what he was trying to accomplish. After what seemed like forever, after getting a clear picture in his head, James spoke the incantation, and slowly, gracefully, he transformed into a huge, majestic stag. After a pause, in which James the stag trotted around the room, sniffing the awe-struck boys, he transformed back into James the boy, smiled into the silent, amazed faces, and simply said, "Ta-da!"

At that, the silence was broken, and, to everyone's surprise, Sirius began rolling on the floor laughing. For a while, Peter was actually concerned for the mental health of his friend, but then Sirius got up and said, "Do you know what this _means?_" At the questioning looks he received, he continued, "We can turn into animals! We are actual unregistered Animagi! And we're only thirteen!"

When he resumed his insane laughing again, the other boys joined in, only now realizing what an amazing feat they had accomplished. Oddly enough, it was Sirius who stopped them, clearing his throat and saying, "Alright, enough of that, my turn," and he grabbed his wand, spending less time on the concentrating bit than James did, and quickly, and loudly, said the spell.

His transformation was quicker than James'. It was like he was Sirius one minute, and the next he was a great shaggy dog. He bounded around the room, and actually licked Remus' face, at which Remus attempted to chase him around the room. Somewhere in the middle of the chase, Sirius transformed quickly back, and Remus dove on him, both boys laughing wildly.

Once everyone had calmed back down again, everyone looked expectantly at Peter. Peter had an immediate feeling of nausea that wouldn't go away. Although James and Sirius had sat with him for hours on end explaining exactly what it was he needed to do, he couldn't quite shake the feeling that he wasn't ready to do something this complex.

Sirius looked at him worriedly. "You look a bit pale, are you ok?" he asked.

When Peter didn't answer, James put his hand on his shoulder, and said, "Look, it's ok if you don't want to do it right now. We can just keep going over what you have to do and try it later when you're ready and you feel more confident about it."

Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing. James actually didn't think he was strong enough, or smart enough, or skilled enough to do it. He actually thought he was better than Peter. But if _James _could do it, he could too. James was no better than he was, and now he would show him.

He stepped forward, shaking James's hand off his shoulder, and picked up his wand. Concentrating as hard as he could, and speaking the incantation quickly, he actually began to shrink. Transforming for the first time was a strange sensation. His arms and legs were growing smaller, until he had four feet, all touching the ground, and his head got shrunk, and also lowered to the ground. He felt something growing from behind him, and as he turned his head to see, he saw a long, bald tail stretching out behind him. Looking up, the other boys looked taller than mountains, and he could barely see their faces, they were so huge.

After scurrying around for a while, Peter concentrated again, and slowly became a boy again, while the others cheered.

Remus rose from where he had been sitting on the bed, and said to the other boys, "Well, I have to admit, when you told me what you had been planning, I didn't really think you could do it, but this is impressive."

James laughed confidently, but then stopped abruptly and said excitedly, "Now that we've done it, we should make up codenames for eachother!"

Sirius chuckled. "Codenames? Are we spies now?"

"Fine. Nicknames then."

"Oh great." Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "You've turned into an eight-year-old girl."

They all laughed as James glared at him. "You know what I mean," he grumbled. "We need something to say when we're talking about it so that no one can ever find out we're Animagi." He stopped and thought for a moment. "Remus is Moony," he said, and Remus laughed.

"Alright," Remus said to James, "then you're Prongs because of your antlers. Now what about Sirius?"

At that moment, Sirius, who had transformed again, pounced on Remus, more like a cat than a dog.

In between gasps of laughter, as they were all laughing at each other at this point, James said, "Sirius can be Padfoot!"

Sirius laughed, and then said, "Ok, now what about Peter?"

Peter smiled. They were going to give him a name. It would be great to really be part of the group, equal to the others. He had never quite fit in the same before, but that would all change now. Having a cool name like the rest of them would prove that they all belonged. This would really prove it.

James cleared his throat and looked at Peter appraisingly. "Wormtail," he said with an air of finality.

Everything stopped for a moment in Peter's mind. Sirius and Remus, who had never quite stopped laughing from before, started up again, but James looked completely serious.

"Wormtail?" Peter asked slowly.

James smiled. "Wormtail. It's perfect."

"But you all got cool names! Wormtail sounds more like a disease," Peter said bitterly, turning away.

James looked confused. "Don't you like it? I think it fits," he said.

"There's really nothing wrong with it," Sirius said, the laughter having died down after Peter's outburst. "It adds a nice ring to it all—Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs."

And that was it. There was no more discussion on the subject. The boys took out their stash of butterbeer and celebrated their amazing accomplishment, but Peter's heart wasn't really in it, although the others were too distracted to notice.

But that was fine. One day he would show them how great he could be. He would show them all.


	2. Conflicts

Chapter 2

Conflicts

It was the day before OWLs, and the self-proclaimed Marauders were sitting in the library, doing more talking than studying. In fact, Peter was the only one who was doing any studying at all, because he didn't quite have the natural talent that the others did, and part of him resented them for that.

The night before had been the full moon, and, as usual, they had completely exhausted themselves, exploring the grounds in their animal forms until morning. In the two years since the boys had first become Animagi, they had learned more about the Hogwarts grounds than any man alive, which was why James had suggested they call themselves the Marauders in the first place.

Suddenly James spoke, interrupting Peter's thoughts. "Look who it is, mates," he said, standing and facing a lonely table in the corner. Peter looked over, seeing a nervous looking boy with dark, greasy hair.

"Why if it isn't Snivellus," Sirius said, standing alongside James.

The boy, who Peter recognized as Severus Snape, immediately began shoving his things carelessly into his bag, rushing to leave the library.

"Now don't rush off," James laughed. "We only want to talk to you." He and Sirius looked haughtily at the boy, who whipped out his wand and pointed it directly between James' eyes. James, who already held his wand in his hand, didn't look terribly bothered by this.

But before anything remotely interesting could happen, Madam Pince, looking particularly vulture-like, walked out of the restricted section, where she had been dusting, and the boy skulked away.

Despite himself, Peter was a little disappointed that there hadn't been a fight. He knew that Snape knew some dark magic, and it might do James good to be put in his place. James was his friend, but he could be pretty arrogant sometimes, and it was all just a little too much for Peter to stand.

Before he could continue with his inner rantings, Peter was distracted by a group of girls who had just entered the library. They had been giggling, but at a sharp look from Madam Pince, they got quickly silent. One of them in particular caught his eye. She was the most beautiful girl in the room, in the school, and in the world as far as Peter was concerned, and he had been trying for months to get up enough courage to talk to her.

Peter closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, and then stood up to go over to her.

"Oy, Evans!" James shouted from behind him. Peter watched in horror as James approached the girl of his dreams. He could barely breathe. James was talking to her. He was **flirting** with her.

She giggled a little bit, and Peter could have cried. Then James leaned confidently on the table she was sitting at and said, "So Lily, why don't we go out sometime?"

She looked like Christmas had come early, and all the other girls at the table were looking at her enviously.

Lily smiled, and said, "Sure, I'd love to."

Every muscle in Peter's body tensed up. He had to do something. And he knew exactly what it would be.

* * *

"Hey, Lily?" Peter said, approaching her slowly once the rest of the boys had already left.

She looked at him blankly for a moment, then broke into a smile. "You're James' friend, right?" she asked.

His face fell slightly, but it was hardly noticeable. "Yea, um… I'm Peter," he said slowly. "Peter Pettigrew."

"Nice to meet you, Peter," she said, still smiling, but looking at him expectantly. "Did you want something?"

"Uh, yea," he started, and paused for a moment, before blurting out, "Are you gonna go out with James?"

Lily smiled uneasily. "Uh yea, I am. Why?"

"Well," Peter started slowly, "I don't really know how to say this, but I really think you should know what James has been saying about you."

Lily's face fell. "What he's been saying about me?" she repeated quietly.

Peter took a steadying breath, faking concern. "Well, James has been telling everyone that he thinks you're sort of strange, but that you're hot, so he's just gonna get you to have sex with him, and then dump you," he said quickly, smiling on the inside, but maintaining his caring expression.

Lily was looking really shattered now, and with a shaky voice, she said quietly, "He really said that?"

Peter nodded, looking at her sadly, and continued, really getting into it. "Yea, he said it wouldn't be a problem or anything because any girl would die for a chance to sleep with him."

He could see the shock and dejection on her face, and he knew he was hurting her, but it was necessary, and had to be done.

Then the other Marauders walked back into the library, and Peter whispered hurriedly, "Look, don't say anything about this, ok? James is my friend, and I don't want him to hate me, but I just don't think it's right, what he does to people."

She nodded quickly, clearly fighting back tears, and walked back to her friends, as he walked back to his.

"What were you talking to Lily about?" James asked Peter, trying to sound apathetic, but failing miserably.

"Well, I heard her saying to her friends what a cocky prat you were, and I went over and tried to tell her you were a good guy, but she wouldn't listen," Peter told him, looking sympathetic.

At the look on James' face, Peter almost felt bad for what he had done. Almost. "But I thought it was going great!" he protested. "I thought she liked me!"

"Well I don't know why she hates you so much, but if I were you, I'd just forget about her," Peter suggested.

James' stared blankly for a moment at Remus and Sirius, who both shrugged sympathetically, and then regained his composure, and marched over to the group of girls.

Lily saw him coming, and looked up, smiling bitterly. "You know, now that I think about it, I don't think I really want to go anywhere with you." Before he could say anything, she began gathering her things, and said, "You are just an arrogant, conceited prat, and I wouldn't go out with you for a thousand galleons."

She marched off, her friends following her, giving James dirty looks as they passed, and Peter couldn't help smiling as he watched James stand there, shocked and hurt. He was never going to get her now. And she would be grateful to Peter for warning her, even if it could have cost him his best friend. Things were starting to look up after all.

* * *

The next day, OWLs were finally over, as was all the studying, and all the fifth years were sitting outside, taking advantage of what was quite possibly the most beautiful day of the year.

James was playing with a snitch that he had taken after the last Quidditch game, and, watching him closely, Peter could see why everyone idolized him for his Seeking abilities. He had amazing reflexes, and he was showing them off to everyone who cared to watch.

"Put that away, will you?" Sirius said. " Before Wormtail wets himself from excitement."

Peter turned away slightly, and he could feel his face turning red. He glanced at James and saw that he was grinning as he put the snitch back in his pocket.

The other Marauders began talking and laughing, but Peter just looked around at all the other groups of fifth years, especially Lily and her friends, who stood by the lake, laughing and having fun. Peter wished he could have been over there with them, instead of stuck here with people who didn't even like him, or care about him at all.

Suddenly, behind him, Sirius and James stood up. Peter turned to see what they were looking at, and saw Snape, shoving his papers back into his bag quickly. Peter got very excited. He knew James would start a fight with him, and he was hoping for him to be taught a lesson.

"All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly.

Snape reacted immediately, taking out his wand so fast, it was obvious he had been expecting an attack.

With no effort, and looking rather bored, James shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!" and laughed as Snape's wand flew into the air and landed in the grass a few feet behind him. Sirius laughed with him, as did the crowd of people who were gathering around to watch.

As Snape dived toward his wand, James shouted, "_Impedimenta!_" and Snape was knocked off his feet, much to the delight of the growing crowd.

Getting closer as the other fifth years blocked his view, Peter tried not to seem too seem too excited, lest Sirius call attention to it, but he couldn't help it, and watched hungrily as Snape struggled to get back to his wand.

Their humiliation of Snape continued, and Peter's disappointment grew as they mocked and embarrassed him. But suddenly, Peter's attention was drawn by something else. Lily Evans was marching over, looking angrier than Peter had ever seen her.

"Leave him ALONE!" she yelled, approaching James furiously.

James messed up his hair with his free hand, and Peter almost laughed. He did that all the time, and it was pathetic. "All right, Evans?" he said, deepening his voice.

"Leave him alone," she repeated, looking James straight in the eye. "What's he done to you?"

James smiled cockily. "Well, it's more the fact that he _exists, _if you know what I mean…."

Peter laughed a bit at that, but Lily did not look amused.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone._"

If this statement offended James, he didn't show it. He simply said quickly, "I will if you go out with me, Evans. Go on… Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivellus again."

Without wavering, Lily said, "I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid."

Peter smiled at this. She would never go out with him. He had won. And it was about to get better. James and Sirius had been so focused on Lily that they hadn't noticed Snape edging toward his wand.

They noticed him too late. He stood up, and pointed his wand at James. With a flash of light, James' face was cut, spattering his robes with blood.

The fighting went on, but Peter was too happy to care. He really had won. But it wouldn't stop there. One day he would have everything James had ever wanted, and James would know then that he was nothing.


End file.
